


Near Miss (Podfic)

by VeegiDawn



Category: Star Trek (2009), Star Trek: Alternate Original Series (Movies)
Genre: Gen, Podfic, Podfic Length: 0-10 Minutes
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-01-09
Updated: 2015-01-09
Packaged: 2018-03-06 19:54:34
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 61
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3146624
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/VeegiDawn/pseuds/VeegiDawn
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>McCoy gives Kirk a piece of his mind after the space-jump.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Near Miss (Podfic)

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [Near Miss](https://archiveofourown.org/works/331457) by [mithrel](https://archiveofourown.org/users/mithrel/pseuds/mithrel). 



This is a podfic of Mithrel's story 'Near Miss'.

 

This is a link to **streaming** the [podfic](https://soundcloud.com/veegidawn/near-miss)

You can also **download** it from that link if you wish by finding the small download button underneath the recording.

 

I really hope that you enjoy this podfic!! 

 

Please leave the author and I feedback if you with to; it s really appreciated. <3

 

 


End file.
